Maester Seymour Guado
"Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them." ::-Maester Seymour Guado Maester Seymour Guado is the nuisance main antagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_X Final Fantasy X], and was the tenth [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy Final Fantasy] villain to appear in Domus Facina. He was introduced in Episode 0014. Traits Appearance Seymour is half-Guado, so he has Guado features, such as a vein-ridden face, abstract hair, elongated arms, and tapered fingers. He wears a black robe with a green sash, and black pants with black shoes. Personality Seymour is a very heartless, emotionless person. He never shows disappointment, fear, anger, or even happiness. Just a humorous view of all life. Even when his plans are foiled, he hides his grief, and maintains his perfect composure, pretending that it was part of his master plan all along. Weapon Seymour's weapon, dubbed the "Requiem Staff", is a green summoner's staff with a red, demonic-looking design on the top. Powers Seymour is a Sage/Warrior. His list of spells includes every level of Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Water, Drain, Flare, Shell, Cura, Curaga, Scan, NulBlaze, NulShock, NulTide, NulFrost, Dualcast, Protect, Break, Banish, Full-Life, Reflect, Dispel, and Ultima. He can also use skills such as Lance of Atrophy, Cross Cleave, and Total Annihilation. His one and only summon is the aeon Anima, who was created from the soul of Seymour's mother. Seymour is an unsent, and cannot be killed by normal means, nor can he experience physical pain. He also has the ability to absorb pyreflies (mist) and transform them into creatures called Mortiphasms, which he uses as weapons. Story Final Fantasy X Born as the hybrid son of a human and a guado, Seymour's very existence was considered blasphemous, so he and his mother, Anima, were exiled to Baaj Temple, while his father, Maester Jyscal Guado, remained in Guadosalam, attempting to bring the teachings of Yevon to his people in order to free his family. Seymour and Anima spent many years together, alone, on that island. Seymour was happy as could be, but Anima had other plans for him. She wanted him to be accepted by the people of Spira, and thought the only way to do this was to make him a High Summoner. And so Seymour began his training, and once ready, he was taken to Zanarkand. Anima gave her life to Yunalesca to become a great summon beast, known as an Aeon, so that Seymour could use her powers to stop the beast Sin from terrorizing the world. But Seymour was too young and frightened to accept such a responsibility, and ran away. He spent the rest of his teenhood on Baaj Island, alone, becoming more and more twisted. At age 18, Seymour's father finally convinced his people to take on the teachings of Yevon, and Seymour's exile was revoked. Seymour became a priest of Macalania temple, but he still hated his father for everything he put him and his mother through, and he plotted revenge. Seven years later, Seymour had his mother's fayth stone, the tomb her spirit is called from when summoning, moved to Baaj Temple, where he finally accepted her powers. Three years later, after much contemplation, he finally enacted his plan to kill his father, and usurped his title as Maester. However, his treachery was soon discovered by none other than Braska's daughter, Yuna, who confronted him. She, along with her guardians, were able to defeat and ultimately kill Seymour. However, Yuna was unable to perform the Sending meant to send his soul to the afterlife, so he remained in the world of the living as an "unsent", incapable of feeling pain. As an unsent, Seymour came to the conclusion that if everyone became an unsent, everyone could live forever, free of pain, and free of the fear Sin invoked. And so he plotted to kill every single person in Spira, an act he referred to as "saving them". And to do this, he planned to become the next Sin. To become Sin, he would need to be made into an Aeon by a summoner who loved him, so he'd be powerful enough to defeat Sin, and be reborn as the next one. In an attempt to get Yuna to love him, he forced her into marriage, the publicity of which would redeem Yuna for the treasonous act she committed against him. But Yuna's guardians crashed the ceremony, and they were all thrown into the dungeon. Upon escaping, the heroes discovered to their horror that Seymour had killed Maester Kinoc. The heroes fought off Seymour enough to escape, but he was closely following them. The Ronso that protected Yuna at Mt. Gagazet all fell at Seymour's immortal hands, but he was fought off yet again when he caught up with her. After learning that Yuna and her guardians had killed Yunalesca, the only person capable of creating Aeons, Seymour's plans to become Sin were no longer attainable, so he switched to an alternative plan. He allowed himself to become absorbed by Sin itself, thinking that, since he was immortal, he has all the time in the world to figure out how to control Sin manually. The heroes arrived within Sin as well, intent on killing Sin permanently. But Seymour barred their path, intent on protecting Sin at all costs. But before his fight with them can begin, he is brought to Domus Facina. Domus Facina Seymour has not made many appearances so far. In his intro, he tried to convince the audience that being brought to Domus Facina was somehow planned by him, and in the second appearance, he scares Kuja away with the knowledge of his being undead. He seems to be friends with Kefka, but may also be on bad terms with Xande. Recently he's attempted to ask the Cloud of Darkness to use her paychecks to purchase something from the local mall. What it is is unknown, he was quickly impaled by the Shadow Lord before what it was could be revealed. . Gallery Seymour.jpg|Seymour's character sheet Seymour front.png|Seymour, facing forward Seymour DG Card.png|Seymour's Downgrade card Seymour 2.png|Chibi Seymour Seymour Pony.png|Seymour as a Pony Trivia *Seymour's staff does not have an official name. The author has named it after Seymour's Overdrive, "Requiem". Category:Characters